Nightmare: The Beginning
by Night Owl 93
Summary: Four-year-old Nancy stays for a sleepover at her friend Kathy's house, but Kathy's father Fred Krueger has other plans for "little Nancy". Prequel to Don't Fall Asleep, and NiGHTMARE. M for drug usage and child rape. A story not for the weak-hearted.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prequel to my NOES remake** _Don't Fall Asleep_

**If you haven't read it, this porobably won't make sense, so I'd recommend reading DFA before reading this**

* * *

It was a cool Saturday evening. The sky was turning fiery orange as the sun began to set behind the thick elm trees. The trees' branches appeared to be aflame as the setting sun's light shone through the orange Autumn leaves. Two young girls, four-year old Kathy and her friend Nancy, were playing a game of hide and seek in Kathy's front yard. Kathy was dressed in a pink dress with her light brown hair tied in ponytails on the sides of her head in red ribbons, while Nancy was in a white dress with her thick, wavy dark brown hair tied in a ponytail behind her head in a silk baby blue ribbon. Kathy was wearing her shiny red shoes while Nancy was walking around barefoot. She liked how the cold grass felt beneath her feet.

"Where is he Kathy?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know." Kathy answered.

They both went prowling around the yard for Kathy's father, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Nancy walked by the dark, withered old elm tree, and Nancy's father snuck out from behind the tree. He quickly tapped her on the shoulder and shouted, "Boo! Got you!" Nancy jumped and squealed and turned to face Kathy's father, Fred. Fred was dressed in brown slacks and a black sweatshirt and had a brown fedora on his blonde-haired head.

Kathy dove across the grass and wrapped her arms around her father's ankle. He laughed, "Hey!" and tried to pry his daughter off him, but she refused to let go. While he was hunched over and distracted, Nancy jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gotcha!" she yelled with glee. He yelped and fell forward and landed with his face buried in the ground, and he laid still. The two little girls waited for him to get, but he didn't.

"Come on daddy," Kathy cried, shaking his leg, "get up."

"Yeah. Come on Mister Krueger," Nancy said, shaking his shoulder, "Wake up."

Just then, Fred jumped up with a growl, scaring both Nancy and Kathy so bad they jumped back screaming. He then tackled Nancy down and dug his fingers into her ribs, making her squeal and laugh helplessly.

"I thought I told you to call me Freddy." he said as he tickled her.

"AAAAHAAHAHAHAAA! KATHY! H-H-H-HEEEEEELP!" Nancy cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Kathy then came up behind Fred and started tickling his ribs. He turned his attention away, towards his daughter, and Nancy pushed him to the ground and started tickling him as well.

"Okay!" Fred cackled, "I surrender! I surrender!"

Just then, a small silver SUV pulled up by the curb in front of the yard. A mid-thirties woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and a bulky leather purse over her shoulder stepped out of the car.

"Mommy!" Nancy yelled, running up to the woman and wrapping her arms around her legs. Fred picked up Kathy and lifted her up.

"Hi Nancy," Nancy's mother said, looking down at Nancy, "Are you having fun?"

"So much fun." Nancy answered, smiling up at her mom, still holding onto her legs.

"Hello Marge." Fred said with a sly smile, placing his daughter on his shoulders.

"Hello Fred." Marge said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Hi Nancy's mom!" Kathy called out, waving her arm above her head. This caused her to temporarily lose her balance. She fell forward, but she caught herself on her dad's head, which pushed his hat down over his eyes. He exclaimed, "Hey!" and removed his hat and placed it on Kathy's head.

"Are you all ready for your sleepover tonight?" Marge asked Nancy, looking down on her.

"Yes." Nancy answered with glee.

"Did you bring your pajamas?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring your blanket?"

"Of _course_."

"Did you remember to bring," Marge said, reaching into her bag and taking out a doll in a white dress with its yellow hair braided in pigtails, "this?"

"Tina!" Nancy gasped, jumping up and yanking the doll out of her mother's hands and hugging it to her chest.

"I thought you'd miss her." Marge said.

"I _did!" _Nancy squealed, squeezing the doll so tight against her chest the head was looking ready to pop off. She didn't see Kathy being let back down off her father's back onto the grass, Fred's hat falling off her head to the ground. She creeped up behind Nancy and pushed Nancy's shoulder. "Tag!" she yelled before running off in the other direction.

"Hey!" Nancy yelled, running after Kathy around the yard, "No fair!"

Fred watched the two of them, laughing in amusement.

"Are you sure you can handle these two for a night?" Marge asked Fred.

"Loretta will be gone for a couple more days," Fred answered, picking his hat up and dusting it off before placing back on his head, pulling the brim down so it slightly covered his dark green eyes, "but I think I can handle it."

"Your wife's out of town?" Marge asked, perking up.

"Visiting her sister in Maine."

"So, can I expect to see you soon?" Marge asked hopefully.

"Maybe some other time," Fred answered, looking back at the girls as Kathy was holding Nancy to the ground, "I'm gonna have my hands full for the night."

An hour after Nancy's mom had left, the girls were already changed into their pajamas and were laying on the couch in the living room after eating pizza and watching Disney movies in the dark. Fred sat between the two girls, his arms around the both of them. He looked down at the both of them as they slept. Kathy was snuggled up under her father's arm, sucking her thumb like a baby, while Nancy rested her head on Fred's lap, holding her doll against her chest.

Fred gently lifted Nancy's head off his lap and placed her on the cushion, careful not to wake her, and he lifted Kathy up in his arm. Fred walked from the living room, down the hall, into Kathy's bedroom, and laid Kathy down on her bed. As Kathy's head landed on the pillow, her mouth opened in a wide yawn.

"But D_aaaa_aaaad!" Kathy cried, her eyes still closed.

"Don't 'but dad' me Katherine," Fred said as he pulled the covers over his daughter, "It's time for you to go to sleep."

"But I don't want to." Kathy whined, her mouth widening in another yawn.

"Come on," Fred said, "little piglets need their sleep." He pressed his finger on Kathy's nose, making it like a pig snout. Kathy made a snort sound and snuggled under her blanket, and fell right to sleep.

"Good night Katherine." Fred whispered before leaving his daughter's bedroom, leaving the door open a crack, and walked back into the living room. She was still sleeping peacefully on her side on the couch, her doll wrapped in her arms. He gently lifted her head and placed a pillow underneath her. He then got her baby blue blanket, which was rolled up in a ball on the floor at the base of the couch, unrolled it, and laid it over her. She wriggled slightly, then laid still, breathing deeply through her nose, and hugged her doll tighter against her chest.

* * *

**like it so far? well it only gets more horrifying from here**

**be sure to Review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Kathy was woken up at, according to her Hello Kitty clock, five past midnight by a bright yellow light shining through her cracked open door. She got up out of her bed, still really groggy, and pulled open her door, wincing from the bright light. The light was coming from bathroom on the opposite side of the hall. The door was half-open, allowing the blinding yellow light to leak out.

"Daddy?" she said, her voice weak from her sleepiness, "Is that you?"

She peaked in through the opening and saw her father, hunched over the counter, rolling his sleeves up to his shoulders, not even noticing his daughter's presence. He was tying a string of rubber around his arm, pulling the knot tight with his knot with his teeth. The veins in his arm were bulging. He picked up a syringe filled with some kind of gross-looking liquid that was sitting on the counter and sat on the toilet. He stuck the needle into a vein in his bicep, just below the band, and pressed down the plunger, injecting the liquid into his veins.

Fred lifted his head and let out a satisfied sigh. His eyes lazily peeled open, and he saw his daughter watching him through the door. His eyes then widened and turned dark in sudden rage and he roared, "Go back to BED!"

Kathy spun around, which caused her to trip and fall on her stomach. She scrambled back to her feet and sprinted back in her room and jumped back under her covers. She held the blankets over her head and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to go back to sleep. The last thing she heard was her father's footsteps fading down the hall into the living room before she fell back to sleep.

* * *

**nice new twist on Fred Krueger eh? just a little something i thought should be in here**

**i know it's short, but it is what it is  
**

**let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Nancy was jerked awake by a hard bump. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't on the couch in Kathy's living room. She was laying in the passenger seat of a car driving dangerously fast. She was wrapped up in her blanket, her doll still held in her arms. Droplets of water were hitting the windshield as the car sped down a dark vacant street. Nancy looked over and saw Kathy's father Fred behind the wheel, his large hands gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He was still dressed in his black sweatshirt and slacks, even his hat.

The veins under his skin were bulging so bad Nancy could see them pulsing, looking like they were going to burst through his skin. His eyes were opened wide and looked out dull and vacantly and unblinking at the road.

"Mi-Mister Krueger?" Nancy said meekly.

"_I told you," _he growled, _"to call me _Freddy!"

Nancy shrank into her blanket, clutching her doll even closer to her chest. Fred had never acted like this before. He frightened her.

"Wh-w-where are we going?" Nancy asked, her voice a frightened whisper.

"Hmph," Fred grunted, his face cracked into a smirk, "You'll see."

The car then skidded to a stop in front of the town's power plant, the same one where Fred worked. Nancy started to sit up, then let out a scream as Fred leapt on top of her and pinned her down to the seat. Nancy tried to struggle free, but she could not escape from under him. His face hovered just an inch over hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, refusing to face him. Fred smiled and brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, stroking her earlobe with his thumb.

"We're gonna play a game," he whispered directly into her ear, "just you and me. Hide and seek. You run and hide in the dark dungeon, and I'll try and find you." He then closed his eyes, not moving from his position, and started counting down. "Ten, nine, eight…"

Nancy reached up and pushed open the car door and wriggled out from under him, landing on her hands on the cold, damp, hard soil, the sprinkling raindrops pelting her head.

"…six, five, four…"

Nancy scrambled to her feet, leaving her blanket on the ground behind her but still holding onto her doll, and ran to the open doorway to the "dungeon".

"…three, two, one. Ready or not."

Nancy watched as Fred's legs stepped out of the car.

"Here. I. Come."

Fred then stood out of the car, a large, frightening boogeyman with wild eyes and a sadistic grin carved into his face. He stomped towards Nancy, and she ran inside.

She ran down a long dark corridor. The walls, floor, and ceiling was built entirely of concrete. Nancy kept running until she hit the end. She looked back and saw Fred's solid silhouette filling the doorway. He then stomped his boot against the concrete floor and made a loud bleating noise, like a goat. The noise echoed down the corridor and caused Nancy to jump and run down another corridor to her left.

This one led her onto a metal grate catwalk. Metal pipes twisted around her. She looked over the hand-railing and saw the concrete floor below; she couldn't help but fear falling to the hard ground so far below. She then heard the sound of Fred's laugh, only it wasn't the laugh she was used to hearing. This laughter was cruel and monstrous, yet it was still Fred's voice. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, so continued running forward, not knowing where she was going.

After making a couple of turns, Nancy came upon a spiral set of stairs that spiraled down to the ground. She tip-toed down the steps, keeping her ears open for any other sign of Fred, but she heard nothing. Just the sound of the icy wind whistling against the pipes in this dark, nightmarish boiler. Once she reached the bottom, she jumped at the sound of some kind of machinery. She walked down a narrow hallway where a flickering orange light was coming from, keeping her steps as quiet as she could. She could already see what looked like a tattered mattress on the floor.

Nancy poked her head in around the corner and looked into the room. In the corner was a round iron furnace. The light of the fire was shining brightly through the six vertical slits in its door, illuminating the room with its flickering yellow light, shining against the solid concrete walls as if the walls were aflame. The noise came again and Nancy looked to the far corner.

The fire's light flickered against Fred's large back. He was sitting in a stool, hunched over a long wood work bench covered with scattered tools and bits of metal. His back was blocking Nancy's view, but it sounded like something being sharpened. Bright yellow sparks fountained from what he was using. He then sighed and stretched out his right hand. On it was a glove with plates of shiny copper metal attached to his fingers and hand. He extended his fingers, making a sharp 'frik' sound. Attached to the ends of his four fingers were gleaming curved steel knives, like giant fingernails.

Nancy stepped back into the shadows, and Fred turned his head in her direction. He stood up from his stool and started to move towards her, clinking his knives together. Nancy turned and ran back the way she came. She looked behind her as she ran. Fred sauntered down the hallway, his arms reaching out to the walls at his sides. His finger-knives scratched against the wall. She missed the stairs and ran down the corridor until she came to a dead end. Webs of pipes covered her left and right. There was nowhere for her to go.

Suddenly, her feet were yanked out from under her and she was dragged, screaming, back down the corridor into the room. She was lifted in the air and thrown down onto the mattress. Fred pounced on top of her, his hands on either side of her head.

"I win," he chuckled, tracing the back edge of his blade up her stomach, "So, what game do you wanna play _now?"_

Nancy raised her doll to hit him across the face with it, but he caught it with his bare hand and laughed at her, raising his gloved hand, the blade on his index finger pointing dangerously near her eye. "_That_ wasn't very nice."

He stood and walked over to the furnace in the corner while Nancy just sat, frozen to the mattress, with her knees curled up to her chest. Fred pulled open the furnace door and tossed the doll inside. From where Nancy sat, she could see the doll's plastic flesh melting, its hair sizzling, its round eyes popping out of its head. He then looked at her with that inhuman, monstrous grin on his face.

"Next." he whispered, barely parting his teeth. Nancy jumped up from the mattress and started to run out of the room, but Fred grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her back onto the mattress. He pounced on top of her, again, and held her little arms above her head in his left hand. She closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could.

"Mmmm, that's it," Fred moaned, "Scream for me." He then grabbed her face by her jaw with his gloved hand and crushed his mouth against hers. Her screams were muffled against his lips.

His index blade traced down her neck to her chest and undid the buttons of her shirt. He then snaked his knives down her pants and started pulling them down. He released his bruising kiss on her.

"Please," Nancy cried weakly, wriggling helplessly, turning her head away, "stop it."

Fred grinned as head undid his zipper.

"Ready to play little Nancy?" he growled in her ear.

* * *

**here it is, what started it all**

**this had to be the most difficult chapter for me to write for reasons you can plainly see; several times i had to stop to stifle my vomit**  
**i was planning going to go just a little bit farther, but after **"Ready to play little Nancy?"** i could not go any further**

**let me know what you think anyway**  
**does it disgust you? i want to know**


	4. Chapter 4

Donald drove up Elm Street in his squad car. He rubbed his forehead in a lame attempt to help ease the soreness of his hangover. Luckily for him, there was a sheet of gray clouds covering the morning sun. He parked alongside the curb in front of house 1428. He saw his daughter sitting on the front porch, dressed in a white sweater and a long gray skirt, the sleeves of her sweater pulled up to her knuckles. Her head was hanging down, her hair covering her face like a curtain. She held a bundle wrapped up in her baby blue blanket against her chest.  
This was very unlike her. Normally she would run up to the car at the sight of her father. Now she just sat there on the porch like a statue.

Donald stepped out of the car and walked up to Nancy. He crouched in front of her and rubbed her shoulder. She her head snapped up and she looked up at him. Her eyes were sad and distant.

"Hey princess," Donald said, "You ready to come home?"

Nancy stood up and ran to the car ahead of her father, hugging the bundle tight against her chest, keeping her head down. Donald followed after her, a look of confusion on his face. Nancy opened the door and pulled herself up into the passenger seat.

Donald got into his seat behind the wheel and shut the door. He looked over at Nancy. She sat in her seat with her knees up against her chest, her bundle sandwiched between her legs and her chest, her hair covering her face. She sat hunched over slightly, not letting her back touch the back of her seat. He reached over and brought down the buckle of her safety belt. She snatched it out of his hand and fastened it herself, keeping her bundle against herself in her other arm. She winced as her back touched the back of her seat. Donald looked at her suspiciously while he fastened his own seat belt.  
Something was really, really wrong with her.

"Are you alright Nancy?" he asked her. She only nodded her head, her eyes never leaving her vacant gaze out the windshield. Donald then drove back to their home, every now and then looking back over at Nancy. She never once moved from her position. She just sat, frozen like a statue, in her seat.

As soon as they pulled up into the garage, Nancy jumped out of the car and ran inside. Donald exclaimed, "Nancy!" and went in after her. He knew something was terribly wrong with her, and he wanted to know exactly what.

He ran from the garage directly into the kitchen. The back door was wide open. He stepped through it and walked down the porch steps onto the grass-covered ground of the back yard. He looked around, and he found Nancy.

She was on her knees, hunched over, fervently digging a hole in the soil by the rose bushes in the far corner of the fence. Her bundle laid beside her. Donald walked over to her. "Nancy, what are you doing?" he asked her, but she ignored him and continued digging, her breath heavy and shaking. Donald picked up Nancy's bundle. Nancy shrieked, "NO!" and leapt up and grabbed for the bundle. She caught the corner and tried to pull it back out of her father's grasp. The bundle unraveled, and a pile of stained shredded cloth spilt onto the grass. Donald crouched down and picked up the cloth. He held it up and saw that these shreds of cloth were actually Nancy's pajamas, and they were stained with blood.

Nancy ran, sobbing, inside. Donald remained on the grass, staring down at the once white pair of underwear that was in his fingers, now stained a deep brown with dried blood. He dropped it and walked inside his house.

Donald walked quickly up the stairs to Nancy's bedroom. He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. He knew she was in there though. He could hear her crying. He followed the sound of her crying to her closet, which was shut. He opened the door slowly, finding his four-year-old daughter curled up on the floor, crying into her knees.

He got down to his knees and rubbed Nancy's shoulder. Nancy looked up at her father. Her blue eyes were red and puffy and her face was soaked with tears. She threw her arms around her father's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He rocked her and whispered calming words in her ear, telling her that it was alright and everything would be okay, even though he had no idea how.

He rubbed her back, and she hissed. He lifted up her sweater slightly and saw a fresh cut across her back. Donald pushed Nancy off him and turned her around and lifted the back of her sweater up. Four fresh cuts ran diagonally down her back from the middle of her back down to her left waist. He turned her back around to face him. She wiped her cheeks dry with her hands. Her sleeves fell down slightly, showing the purple bruises around her wrists.

"Who did this Nancy?" he asked.

Nancy only looked down at her feet and cried under her breath, "I cried and cried for him to stop, but he held me down and hurt me inside and he cut me."

"Who hurt you Nancy?" Donald demanded, "Tell me. Tell me who did it so I can get him, please!"

Nancy looked up at her father, her crystal blue eyes glistening. "Fred Krueger did it daddy."


End file.
